


Kuya Mam

by Hugabug



Series: HL Modern Domestic AU [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, bby!Jose, my bby children, sippy cups, wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jose, stop shaking your sippy cup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuya Mam

**Author's Note:**

> i promised bernal bros a while back-- i delivered. a little late, but i delivered.

Manuel looked up from where he was reading his math textbook and sighed.

“Jose, stop shaking your sippy cup.” he chided.

Jose froze, seemingly obedient-- but his eyes were inquisitive. “Why?” he asked.

Manuel sighed again. “Because it might spill.”

“It won’t thpill.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Jose frowned, his little forehead scrunching up in concentration as he glared at the orange sippy cup in his hands. Manuel watched him, math book and lesson now forgotten, amused smile little by little creeping across his face.

“Glaring at it won’t do anything, you know.” Manuel chuckled, reaching across the table to poke his baby brother on the forehead.

“But you thaid it might thpill.” Jose whined, frowning some more.

“It won’t spill if you drink it all up.”

At the suggestion, Jose gasped, the creases on his forehead disappearing as his mouth formed a surprised letter ‘O’. He looked like he’d just discovered all the secret of the universe. “ _Ooohhh_.” he breathed, mystified.

Manuel could only smile in reply, soft and fond, before he finally withdrew his hand from his brother’s forehead in order to pick up his math book once more. “Finish up all your milk, ok?”

“Yeth, Papa.”

The math book dropped.

“Jose.” Manuel began, voice rough in his throat.

Jose blinked around his sippy cup. “Mhm?”

“Don’t call me ‘Papa’.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not Papa.”

Jose frowned again, and Manuel had to hold back a flinch.

“But you’re my Papa.” the boy reasoned, placing the sippy cup on the table. “Because Papa is in Heaven na with Mama so you’re my Papa now.”

Manuel shook his head. “No, Jose.” he chided, taking one little hand in his and holding on as tight as he can. “I’m still Kuya Manuel.”

Jose’s frown deepened. “I don’t wan' Kuya Mamwel.” he whined. “Kuya Mamwel is hard to thay.”

“I thought we settled that-- Kuya Mam, right?”

“But you don’t like Kuya Mam.”

“I like it better than ‘Papa’.”

Jose rolled his eyes, terribly inconvenienced for a mere eight year old, but he nodded. “Fine.” he said, resuming the consumption of his milk. “I’ll call you Kuya Mam-- but only because you athked.”

Manuel smiled, then squeezed the tiny hand still in his. “Thank you.”

Jose let out an exaggerated sigh and squeezed back. “Whatever.”

* * *

[tumblr version](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/138023189880/kuya-mam)

 


End file.
